Sweet Escape
by zelektras
Summary: Sakura Finds A Way To Get Away From Sasuke.. Slight NaruSaku Pairing. Rated T For Language! The picture is of the Hunger Games book cover because I'm just random like that :P.


Sweet Escape

by

zelektras

Sasuke opened the door for me and ushered me in. I walked into his mansion, amazed at how immaculate it was. I looked around for maids or butlers. "_Who cleans, then?" _I asked myself. I knew someone of his status would have staff of some sort to wait on him hand and foot. Besides, he couldn't be bothered with cleaning the house himself anyway. When you enter the house, you see a two grand staircases, both leading up to a single landing. The floor was checkered black and white. For a moment I hesitated to step any further, not wanting to soil the floor. "It's all yours, Sakura," He told me. I spun around to look at him, my mouth agape with disbelief. "…As long as you don't try to leave." I'd figure he'd tell me that. He and my dad where CEOs of rival companies. Sasuke threatened to sabotage my father's recent marketing campaign if he didn't step down so Sasuke's marketing campaign could gain more success. Without my dad in the way, he could make it to the top. My dad was desperate to keep his current status, so he made a bargain with Sasuke: _"I'll give you my daughter in order for me to stay on top." _So today, my dad had my maids pack my bags and gave me the boot. Now I'm stuck in this mansion with Sasuke. I didn't feel like having a conversation with him. Instead, I walked to the left set of stairs and ran my fingers over the banister as I climbed. I lost myself In my thoughts and forgot about him for a while. "We're going out for a quick drive…I want to take you some where nice." His voice brought me back to my senses. I look to find him, and he was already at the top of the stairs. Just when I was about to divert my gaze, he drew my eyes back to his one last time. "Oh and Sakura, Your personal quarters are up stairs, down the hall, the first door to your left, You might want to change into something more _apporpriate_…We wouldn't want you in public wearing _that_."

I found the room in nearly half an hour. I sat on the window seat to gather my thoughts and think. _I'm getting away for sure. I can't stay here. _These ideas cluttered the inside of my skull. I decided I'd do it soon…but I just didn't know when or how. I thought that If I get the chance today, I should be ready. I stripped down to my breast bindings and underwear. I found clothes in my closet and put them on. When I was finished I was clad in black cargo pants, a black tanktop, leather jacket, and my black combat boots. I figured, that since it was 9:00 when he told me we'd be leaving for the drive, I'd have to wear black to avoid being seen if I had a chance to get away from him. I heard a knock on my door. I didn't even get a chance to open it, when Sasuke opened the door. "We're leaving…Now." Much to his surprise, I joined him without complaining. I said nothing. He just stood by the door frame, shocked. I looked over my shoulder when I realized he was still there. "Well," I asked with fake enthusiasm.. "Ready for our drive?"

The second I got into the car, he engaged in a conversation with me. "Did you find everything in your room satisfactory?" I ignored him. He looked at me to see if I'd give him an answer. "Keep you're eyes on the road, smart one," I said irritated. He gave me a shocked look, as if he couldn't believe that he could _possibly _irritate someone. "Oh. So now, you're just going to ignore me?" He scoffed. "Oh please, Sakura, You couldn't last a minute without being in my presence." There was a long period of silence before I answered. He looked at me again for a comeback. "I find that hard to believe..." I said finally. At this point, I unbuckled my seat belt. "Oh?" He asked me. There was a quizzical tone in his voice. "...And why is that, Ms. Haruno?" I was done with talking. I opened the car door and crouched slightly on the edge. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke gave me another shocked look. We where on the freeway and I scanned the road for any space that I could land on if I jumped. I decided I'd jump and get to one of the concrete dividors before any cars hit me. _This is it. _I told myself,my knees bent in anticipation of jumping. _Now!_ I jumped out of the car and dodged traffic as I ran, pure adrenaline rushing through me. One I reached the dividors, I climbed ontop of one and decided what my next move was going to be. "Shit," I cursed out loud. "Where am I gonna go?" A hand reached and grazed my shoulder. I looked up. The hand belonged to Naruto. He was riding on a motorcycle with stickers that depicted bowls of ramen on it. "Hurry up and get on!" He yelled over the traffic noise. "I'm not stopping for shit!" He told me. I knew he had to keep driving. He couldn't stop in the middle of traffic. I nodded at him and ran alongside him for a while. Then, I extended my hand for him to grab it and he hoisted me on his motorcycle. I looked around for Sasuke's car, which was only a grey dot behind us. I clung to Naruto and rested my forehead on his back as he drove on. _He's gone _I reassured my self in my head. _This is my sweet escape..._


End file.
